


Think of me highly(when you’re with someone else)

by Missmadhatter96



Category: Bleach
Genre: 6/15, AU, GrimmIchi - Freeform, GrimmIchi Day, Grimmjow died then became an Arrancar, Implied Death, M/M, Mild Gore, blood mention, happy Grimmichi day!, i don’t make the rules, ichigo never got his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Grimmichi day! Short fic (cuz I totally had no time to write >_<Grimmjow watches his berry.Mild gore? Idk.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 41





	Think of me highly(when you’re with someone else)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Imma be working on the other fic I been had working on for Grimmichi day.. it isn’t done enough to post yet :c 
> 
> So enjoy this song inspired fic High by 5secs of summer.

He didn’t think being invisible to the world-to daily passerby’s-would upset him so much. But, as Grimmjow stood atop a roof looking over the street as his boyfriend-ex boyfriend-meet with friends at the local cafe they use to frequently visit together set his blood boiling. In hate or jealousy or longing, he couldn’t tell.

Grimmjow missed his berry dearly.

-

He’d watch the teen slowly become a man, then find someone to hold him late at night. During the nightmares Grimmjow knows still haunt him to this day of his late mother.

Everyday that passed where he couldn’t hold his berry, every time he sees the other in his place-where he should be-Grimmjows gut clenches and he looks away in sadness, longing to be able to be seen.

-

The day Grimmjow watched the accident was the day he realized how much the blonde one didn’t care for his berry.

They didn’t care about his, didn’t hold him when tears poured from his eyes in fright like they use to.

Grimmjows teeth clicked together in rage, mask fragment grinding along side his real teeth.

_How dare he!_

-

The day Grimmjow felt how truly powerful, strong, he’d become was the day the other hit his berry. _His. His. Don’t touch what is his!_

He fazed through their bedroom in time to stop the belt from striking his berry again, ripping off their arm and slashing with his sharp black claws across their throat, body cooling in a pool of ruby red.

Sniffling broke him from his trance. His berry huddled in the space between the bed and nightstand, eyes wide in fear.

He could see him...

He could see him!

“G-Grimmjow? I t-thought? You _died_!”

Grimmjow slowly lowered himself to his berrys eye level to not scare the redhead anymore than he was, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’ve watched over you all this time, Ichi. Please, don’t be scared.” He held out his hand, palm up and waited. Hoping with all his being that his berry- _his_ Ichigo would take him back. Even in death, he loved the redhead with all his hollow heart.

Ichigo threw himself at the blue haired man, face smushed between shoulder and neck. “I’m not scared. I-I was scared you’d be angry! I’m so sorry I got you-“

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the thin man, frowning when he felt too much rib. He rocked them side to side slowly in a calming matter. “Shh shh. It wasn’t your fault. I’ve missed you so much.” He buried his nose in spiky orange locks and just breathed in the scent his longed to smell again.

Ichigo always smelled of the sea.

Grimmjow vowed to never let his berry go again.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Ichigo looking peaceful in his slumber for once since Grimmjow had started watching out for him.

“No one will ever hurt you again, Ichi. I promise.” He kissed his crown of sunset orange locks and smiled.

In the morning Ichigo would wake up alone, boyfriend no where to be seen.

A note laid beside his pillow-

~ _I’m sorry I haven’t been there to hold you in your sadness, or watch your beautiful face light up in joy._

_I promise I’ll see you again someday my berry._

_-Love Grimmjow._


End file.
